


His Guardian Angel

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Dean gets hurt pretty badly when a group of demons attack him. Luckily, Castiel is there to heal him and in the end Dean makes sure to thank his Angel properly for taking care of him.





	His Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I'm sorry if they are OOC I'm trying  
> And  
> Please be kind lol  
> Special thanks to Shiorino who helped me a lot with this!

“Out of the way, Sam,” said Castiel, who was panicking and was in a hurry to get over to Dean, who got hurt pretty badly. Much to his knowledge, Dean was in a pretty bad condition and Castiel just wanted to get over to him, to heal him and free him of pain. Because any pain that Deal felt, Cas felt it as well and he narrowed his eyes. Sam quickly moved out of the way and allowed Cas into the hotel room, who quickly made his way to Dean, who was laying on the bed and was looking pretty bad.

 

Dean’s clothes were all muddy, the dirt mixed with his blood and Castiel felt his stomach dropping when he saw just how many bruises the other one got. He was holding himself around his ribs, which were probably broken, breathing hard, struggling to get some much needed air into his lungs, which wasn’t easy. Each time he took in a breath, he felt a piercing pain that took his breath away. He looked over to the door and saw Castiel looking at him, eyes wide open, worry written all over his face. 

 

“Dean,” stammered Castiel and hurried over to the bed, Dean putting on a brave face and he let out a little laugh, which only made the pain in his chest worse and he let out a moan of discomfort.

 

The demons he and Sammy were hunting down were nasty creatures and there was a lot of them, too. While he and Sam got separated at one point, a whole group of them went after Dean, caught him off guard and attacked him. And while they did manage to beat Dean up pretty horribly, he showed them. Made sure he killed, burned every single one of them, despite the horrible and excruciating pain in his chest. Only after he was sure he killed every fucker, was when he allowed himself collapse on the floor, hearing Sam’s voice somewhere in the background before he blanked out from the pain. 

 

“Oh, it hurts like a son of a bitch,” said Dean and slowly tried to move himself, head thrown back in pain and he gritted his teeth. “ _ Mother fucker, _ ” he then added, cursing helped. Castiel got down onto the bed, getting close to Dean. “Cas,” said Dean and mustered a little smile. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” he said and then threw his head back into the pillow again when he moved. “Besides, you should have seen the rest of them,” said Dean and laughed breathlessly. “I took care of the entire group of demons that attacked me. They might had gotten me, but I won,” said Dean proudly and then moaned in pain again. 

 

Okay, short and shallow breaths were a way to go, then it hurt less, arms wrapped around his stomach as Castiel just stared at him for a few seconds and then finally moved, not wanting to waste any more time. He didn’t really doubt in Dean about that; he knew if Dean came out of the battle looking like  _ that, _ the others had it that much worse. Dean was a powerful and stubborn man, never letting down without winning a fight. 

 

Castiel and slowly moved closer to Dean and placed a hand on top of his chest. Dean opened his mouth, to tell him more about the fight, but then Castiel shook his head. “Doesn’t matter, just let me heal you, you can tell me more later,” he said and Dean slowly nodded. “You stupid, stupid, human,” said Cas in annoyance, trying to cover up his worry. “Always getting yourself in trouble like this,” he said and Castiel chuckled.

 

”Can’t help it, I guess I have a punchable face,” said Dean and licked his lower lip as the angel moved his hands out of the way and touched him in the most gentle way possible, Dean letting out a sharp breath when the pain in his chest finally started disappearing and he looked up at Castiel, who was focused on fixing him up. Castiel felt weight lifting off of his chest when he saw that Dean wasn’t in so much pain anymore, Dean finally breathing properly. Dean locked his eyes with Cas, giving him a look of gratitude, taking in a deep breath and he smiled.

 

“Good as new,” said Dean and a bright smile lit his face up. Castiel, however, wasn’t smiling. At all. He had a serious expression on his face and even though he said nothing, Dean could see that Castiel was needing his time to calm down after a scare like that. He cocked his head to the side and slowly sat up. “Cas, I’m fine, I-”

 

Castiel kept quiet, but he gently cradled his face, which was horribly bruised, skimming his fingers over Dean’s lower lip, which was cut and bleeding, healing and he rolled his eyes. “Why can’t you be more careful?” snapped Castiel and Dean looked at him. “You’re always so reckless,” said Cas as he continued healing Dean’s face, running his fingers up his cheek and Dean smiled when he listened to Cas’ grumpy rumbling. “It’s not funny,” said Castiel angrily. 

 

“I said I was sorry,” said Dean innocently. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

 

“No you won’t,” said Castiel and gave him an angry look, mixed with worry and Dean looked down. He knew Castiel for years now, he knew that he masked his true feelings with his grumpiness. “You never listen to me, honestly, I don’t know why I even bother healing you,” said Castiel and skimmed his fingers over Dean’s forehead, who closed his eyes and exhaled, enjoying the feeling of pain slowly disappearing. 

 

“Cas-”

 

“Stop laughing,” said Castiel and then moved back, looking up and down Dean’s now bruise free face and he then clicked his tongue. “This is the last time I’m healing you,” he then said and pulled back, looking down at Dean’s scratched up arm and he wanted to heal it, but Dean moved his arm away. 

 

“There’s no need to heal that. I need a few scratches. You know, to look tough,” said Dean, who wore his scars proudly. “Besides, it’ll show Sammy that-”

 

“Oh, do shut up,” said Castiel and healed the scratch on Dean’s arm as well, who kept quiet after that. Even though Castiel was complaining all the way through as he was healing Dean, he was very careful to heal his every wound and when he was done, he pulled back, searching if he missed a spot. There was still a small bruise on Dean’s cheek, so he moved closer and touched Dean’s cheek, who let out a little breath and Castiel’s eyes widened when he saw how close he actually was to Dean’s face. When the realisation struck him, he felt his cheeks heat up, trying to move away, but Dean kept him in place by putting a hand at the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

The kiss was slow, sweet, Dean smiling when he felt Cas’ lips moving softly against his own, opening his lips just a bit and he slowly started pulling Castiel closer, pulling him on top of him, the angel complying and he slowly straddled Dean’s legs as his lips chased Dean’s, the other chuckling when he saw that and he gave Castiel another kiss, his lips melting against the other’s, Castiel’s eyes fluttering shut and Dean grinned when he heard a fluttering sound and opened his eyes. Castiel’s wings were out and they still took Dean’s breath away, licking across his lower lip. 

 

“Dean,” whispered Castiel and gazed into Dean's eyes, then looked for any more visible scratches. When he took a closer look at Dean's face, he saw little scars and he pressed his lips together. If only the other would be more careful… why wouldn't he just  _ listen _ ? 

 

“I'm fine,” reassured him Dean and Cas nodded. Yes, no  _ chick-flick _ moments with Dean. “All thanks to my angel,” said Dean with a snicker and his eyes widened when Castiel moved his huge wings, wrapping them around him and Dean looked up at Castiel.

 

There, in the haven of Cas’ wings, Dean felt safe and protected.  _ It felt like home.  _ He said nothing more, but allowed Castiel to press a peck against his lips again and sofly exhaled as he grabbed the angel by his nape, smiling when he'd hear Castiel softly moan into their kisses, Dean humming along and he opened his eyes when Castiel held him closer with his wings. They were so lost in their world that they didn't notice Sam silently opening the door, peeking inside to see how his brother was doing. But when he saw the two of them, Cas having his wings wrapped around Dean like that, the younger brother smiled, shook his head and slowly closed the door. Seeing them made him miss his own angel.

 

“Cas,” chuckled Dean when one of Castiel’s feathers tickled against his arm and the angel looked down at him, dazed from the heated kisses and he cleared his throat.

 

“What?”

 

Dean said nothing and just gently stroked one of Cas’ wings and then looked up, grinning when the other gasped. He stroked his wing again, Castiel gripping on his shoulders and bit his lower lip, trying to prevent from moans spilling out, but couldn't hold them in as Dean continued to tease him.

 

“Dean, don't-” gasped the angel.

 

“No?” asked Dean. Judging by how much Castiel was buckling his hips, it was a definite  _ yes. “ _ I thought you liked it when I do…  _ this _ ,” said Dean as he gently squeezed some of the sensitive feathers. That always got Cas going and Dean smiled when Cas crushed their lips together.

 

“Yes...yes,” he panted and grinned when Dean wrapped his arms around him and turned them around, Cas letting his wings flutter open and Dean smiled as he gently pressed Castiel against the bed, laying on top of him, cradling his face.

 

“You took care of me before,” said Dean and grinned. “Now, let me take care of you,” he said and Castiel flushed, pulling the other one down for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
